


半句再见5

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见5

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*想要拥有

十一月份过去了，十二月也不知不觉到了中旬，圣诞节快到了～

黄仁珺和李帝努在一起有一段时间了，还是腻腻歪歪的， 按李帝努的话来说“我们永远都是热恋”，但两个人着实有些低调，都不怎么在社交软件上秀恩爱。

黄仁珺躺在“啪房”满是粉色的大床上，这是黄仁珺吐糟李帝努在他们外宿的房子里没完没了一直抓着她啪啪啪，开玩笑起的名字。

她身上盖着充满李帝努味道的被子，只漏出一小截毛茸茸的小脑袋，屋里有点暗没开卧室灯只开了一个小小的床头灯，她双手握着手机半扎在被子里换着登着两个人的账号刷着微博，手机的灯反射在她认真的小脸上。

两个人的私信好像并没有减少，自己的私信还是像以前一样看都没看一眼就全部删除了，那些露骨的话真的没有看的必要… 恋爱之前都不会看的私信，恋爱之后就更不会看了，黄仁珺是有一些感情洁癖的。

李帝努的私信更是多的吓人，没有细读，她可不想知道别的女孩是怎么怎么喜欢李帝努的，大略的扫了几眼还真是… 论表白字数长短来说的话李帝努绝对归你了… 

黄仁珺本来对这些不怎么关心的，可是怎么看着看着自己还有点小生气了呢，生什么气呢？李帝努又没看过这些私信也没有回过，她可能生气李帝努太受欢迎了？生气有这么多女孩子觊觎着他，每个微博底下都那么多女孩子夸他。

气… 她就那么没头没脑的生着闷气无聊的刷着微博。

李帝努打完篮球回来的时候她还是那个样子躺在床上，大手按开了卧室灯。

“宝宝我回来了，又没开灯，眼睛啊！你个小近视。”

李帝努一手拿着篮球袋子一手扒拉着自己满是汗的湿漉漉的头发。还说自己他不也是个近视？虽说人家是学习学的她是熬夜熬的… 

黄仁珺抬头看了一眼，李帝努戴着一个白色的发带，身上一身橘色的篮球服。怎么出个汗也这么好看！她甚至能看清李帝努头发上的汗珠顺着他右眼的泪痣、脖子、滑到他好看的锁骨，她有点看呆了… 

李帝努又说了句“宝宝是不是一个人太无聊了啊，睡着了麽？”

黄仁珺反应过来在看看他，都十二月中旬了这么冷的天，他竟然就穿着个没袖的球衣露着大膀子去打球的麽？

然后也没什么好气“冻死你得了，怎么着有小粉丝看你们打球麽，这么冷还穿这么少？！”

李帝努不知道自己的小人儿怎么看起来有点生气的样子。

黄仁珺又捏起嗓子接着说“李帝努也许你并不认识我，可我已经认识你很久了，每天晚上我都在球场边上静静地看你打球，你打篮球的样子真的太帅了吧啦吧啦吧啦吧啦～”

看吧，说不在乎，没细看，内容却记得七七八八了，这就是女生。

李帝努更蒙了“你说什么呢宝宝？”

黄仁珺哈哈哈哈的笑起来“你的小粉丝给你写的情书啊！”

李帝努听完整个人眼睛笑没了“没想到我们高冷的珺珺还吃这些你老公都不认识的小粉丝的醋呢？”边低估着kiyo边用两只大手握住她的小脸吻住她。

黄仁珺在暖气足足的屋子里待的整个人晕晕乎乎的，头都有些发热。李帝努刚从外面回来整个人带着冷气，嘴里也凉凉的，吻住她的时候像是把浸在热水里的她拉了出来一样，任她大口吸着凉凉的空气舒服极了。

她搂上了李帝努的脖子加深了两个人的吻，李帝努好像吻的有点动情了，大手轻车熟路的伸进了她的睡衣，没有内衣的束缚他顺利摸到了那片柔软。

黄仁珺嘤咛了一声像是想到了什么一样，双手用力推开李帝努嫌弃的说“臭死了快去洗个热水澡，感冒了我可不管照顾你，让看了你大膀子的小粉丝来照顾你啊！”李帝努笑着捏了捏她的脸蛋走进了浴室。

黄仁珺真的是嘴硬心软… 那个没心没肺的人刚进浴室，自己就一下子弹起来去厨房切姜准备熬姜汤，一边切一边嘀咕“仗着身体好就瞎嘚瑟麽？真是的。”

李帝努洗完出来的时候上身半裸着，下身穿了一条黑色的家居服裤子，一边往外走一边单手用毛巾擦着头发。他走到黄仁珺面前看着小人儿目不转睛的盯着他看。

他用另一只手握上她的小手往自己腹肌上一搁调戏到“看啥宝宝，我整个人都是你的，摸啊。”

黄仁珺啪叽的一声大力拍在他的腹肌上“快给我穿上衣服，坐下给我喝姜汤！”

李帝努也不喊疼听话的喝姜汤，主人让干什么干什么，喝完就爬上了床搂上自己的大宝宝准备睡觉。

黄仁珺体寒，李帝努体热，黄仁珺觉得他就像个不用充电的暖宝宝一样，什么时候都是暖和的、热热的。

虽然喝了姜汤但还是有点担心的摸摸他的额头“没有发烧吧？”

李帝努嬉皮笑脸的说“宝宝，你老公的体质你还不知道麽。”然后挑挑眉。

黄仁珺瞪他，李帝努又说“宝宝，爱你。”

李帝努每天都会对她说这句话，没住在一起的时候也是，每天都会说“爱你”。

他真的是惯了黄仁珺好多习惯，如果有一天李帝努不爱她了一定很好发现，她这么想着，回了李帝努一个吻并说“我也是。”

那天他们两个的微博分别po了和对方的合照，黄仁珺说“每个人都是孤独的个体，所以陪伴都才显得如此珍贵。”

合照发出来的时候两个人的微博都炸锅了，但几百加的评论被忽略在了这个夜晚，两个人已经互相拥着甜甜的睡着了。

黄仁珺和李帝努就这样过着没羞没臊的同居生活到了快寒假的时候。

他们学校的寒假不短，放一个多月比别的学校都放的要早一些，以前黄仁珺可是很喜欢放假的，可以窝在自己的屋里没人打扰她，但现在想想要离开他这么长时间就开始发愁。

她拿着手机按了备注着“423”的号码，李帝努的手机闪着“我是大宝宝💚”的备注，看一眼坐在对面的人拿起手机说“…怎么了宝宝。”

黄仁珺撒娇说“只能听见声音又看不到，我想你了怎么办！”然后又鼓起自己的脸蛋，猪猪包一个，委屈极了。

李帝努淡定的说“简单啊，和我去我家。”

黄仁珺看他一眼他又说“真的正经的，见见我爸妈，毕竟我们要一直在一起的。”

然后两个人还真的商量起了正式见家长的事，说做就做。

结果是决定先去黄仁珺家。把人家小公主拐去自己家怎么也得先经过人家长同意才行，李帝努聪明的小脑袋这么打算着。

他们的学校在X市，黄仁珺的家在T市，李帝努的家在H市，距离都不算很近。放假那天两个人早起从学校出发到黄仁珺家的时候已经快下午了。

黄仁珺的妈妈亲自下厨给两人准备了一大桌菜，黄妈自己也不吃，拿着一双备用筷子不停地给李帝努夹菜，还没说太多话脸上的表情就知道对李帝努很满意。

李帝努长了一张再哪个丈母娘那都能过关的脸，要不你以为黄仁珺的颜控是随谁？

李帝努努力的吃着认真给每道菜做reaction ，与其说reaction 更像是都夸，夸就对了！

黄仁珺扶额，班长没有白当，和长辈打交道可比她强多了。

黄仁珺的爸爸要跟李帝努喝酒，黄仁珺不让拦着她爸，白的太烈了，可按她爸的话来说“不喝我怎么知道当女婿行不行呢。”

这大概是男人之间的一种测试？她还想再说什么被李帝努拦下了，让他好好表现一下吧，不然怎么拐人回家…

都吃完的时候黄仁珺端着一个果盘就把人拉去自己屋里午睡，在自己家晚上住一起是不可能了… 中午多在一起待一会吧。

李帝努有点喝多了，他算是挺能喝的了，但跟黄仁珺她爸比还差点道行… 

整个人晕晕乎乎的直接倒在床上，顺手把黄仁珺拉过去搂在怀里猛亲，黄仁珺拍他“大狗现在在我家啊。”

李帝努还晕乎着嘬了一口她嘴唇哼唧“难受，想做了…”

黄仁珺看着他又想不出办法，李帝努握住她的小手向下伸进他的裤子里握住他已经坚挺起来的东西，“那就摸摸它吧。”

李帝努撒着娇说，然后大手带着她的小手上下滑动着，他把黄仁珺的衣服褪到肩膀上低下头亲着她的胸，舌头绕着圈舔着又啃又捏的，黄仁珺觉得自己下面也开始痒了，两个人的手还一起动着，黄仁珺整个人都被亲软了。

但滑动了一会李帝努忽然停下了“不能射，射到床上不好拿出去清理。”

李帝努平躺在那里，摆了个大字让他的底下还挺着的东西就那么自己冷静着，然后侧身抱住黄仁珺，俩人呼吸相抵、大力的拥抱在一起什么也没做。

大口的呼吸里是两人忍下的情欲～


End file.
